Once a team, Always a team
by addicted2sweets105
Summary: Although Zoe's left MI9, Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri are set out to help save the world and try to stop Korps creating lots of damage although it's not an easy job... When the team discover a valuable way to try to destroy Korps, it means getting Zoe and quite a few others to help but with Korps aware of the plan, what happens if Zoe gets kidnapped? Will the team get her back?
1. Who is she?

**Hi guys! Ok, this is my first fanfic so dont be surprised if it's kinda rubbish...**

**But anyway, I hope you like it!**

"So," whispered Keri to Aneisha, "Who is Zoe? I mean, I know that she's one of my sisters and stuff and used to work for MI9 but that's all I know. And every time I ask Dan he snaps at me so I thought I would ask you. I mean, it's not fair that you know more about my own sister than myself!"

"Why, has Stella or Frank not told you?" asked Aneisha.

Keri shook her head.

Aneisha glanced at Dan who was on the other side of the MI9 base talking to Frank, and Tom who was playing yet another game on the computer his fingers pressing the keys on the keyboard quickly, before replying.

"Well, yeah, she used to work for MI9 and she was really, _really, _good at fighting because she was raised in Skul when she was young. You do know what Skul is, right?" asked Aneisha.

Keri nodded. "Yeah, I heard a lot about them from Frank and Stella. But they're destroyed, right? Ouch, how did Zoe put up with them for so long?"

"I don't know," Aneisha continued, "But I know that Zoe's strong and just about handled it. We actually got her the day that we destroyed Skul and at first we didn't trust her you know, what with being raised by Skul and all that but it turned out she hated them and wanted nothing more than to get away and she always said that we gave her a new life…"

Aneisha's eyes glazed over talking about her old best friend but Keri nodded reassuringly at her and she carried on.

"She said that she was lucky to have friends like us but I think we were lucky to have her. But anyway, like I said she was a really good member of the team and everyone liked her. And the last mission she did with us, she was captured by Korps as they thought that she was the one who was the mastermind could transfer into. And you should have seen Dan and all of us trying to get her back, and in the end…we did! But now she's gone to find her sisters so she left MI9 temporarily…But hopefully she will come back soon, I mean, she hasn't even met you yet!" Aneisha finished, looking at Keri.

"Wow, I wish I could meet her! She sounds awesome! But why did Dan snap when I asked him about her? They were friends right?"

"Yeah," nodded Aneisha, "But Dan had the biggest crush on her and I think she liked him too you know. I mean seriously, it was soo obvious he fancied her, you'd have been stupid not to notice, believe me. He probably snapped because he still misses her but so do me and Tom. But I know that we will see her again!"

"Aaw, how sweet!" Keri said. "And i thought he was always moody... he still clearly fancies her, i bet!"

"Yep!" said Aneisha. They looked over at Dan who was now daydreaming about something or,a certain auburn haired, green eyed, someone...

**Please read and review! xoxo**


	2. I still miss her

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's chapter 2! thanks to all those who reviewed! BTW, to all those thinking who read the reviews for my last chapter, my name is NOT labibug, thank you very much _jamilah! _Read on...**

"Hi" I say, going over to Aneisha and Keri after double maths with Mrs King had ended, 2 hours wasted of my life filled with boredom, boredom and I forgot to mention, boredom. And we couldn't go down to base because there wasn't a mission and Frank said that it would be suspicious for us to go down again and it's hard to fool Mrs King although we had done it loads.

"Hi Dan" Aneisha and Keri chorus.

"Hey, have you seen Tom?" I ask.

"Well, he was with us a while ago," says Neish, looking around.

"Look, here he is" says Keri, and Aneisha and I looked to where she was looking and sure enough, there was Tom, heading towards us.

"Hey Tom, where were you?" I say.

"Oh, I was just, um, checking the computers in IT, you know make sure they're all, um, working and all that" he replies.

Yeah, right. Knowing him, he was probably playing a computer game, like he always was. He is seriously addicted.

"Yeah Tom, we _obviously _believe you…" says Keri who's tone said otherwise.

"It's not like you were, ehem, playing a computer game, right Tom?" says Aneisha joining in with Keri, laughing.

"Alright, fine" says Tom. "You got me. But it's a really good game you know! What you have to do is…"

He carried on, going on about his 'really good' game, unaware that none of us were listening.

"Err, that's nice Tom," I interrupt, cutting his explanation short, I wasn't really interested and seriously, I doubt that me, neish and keri understood a word he said, (his explanation had got technical).

"Isn't it!" he beamed at us.

"Err, yeah, sure Tom. Anyway, what you two talking about at hq before maths?" I ask Aneisha quickly before Tom could carry on.

"Well, I was just talking to Keri about Zoe, I mean, she hardly knew her even though she is one of her sisters." Replied Aneisha.

"Oh," I reply not knowing what to say.

"She sounds really cool from what Aneisha says!"said Keri.

"She is."said Tom.

I look over at him. "Of course she is!"I snap "She's Zoe..."i trail off, looking down at my feet so as to avoid the glances of the others.

I knew they were probably looking at me thinking i was crazy but they let the subject drop. Even Keri and that was surprising because well, the only thing she'll ever drop is dirty make up. (Ive seen her do it).

I know you're probably thinking why i snapped, i mean all they were doing was talking about zoe but ever since she left to find her sisters, i found it too hard to talk about her without snapping. I mean, it wasnt as if i was angry with her or anything, no _way. _She would probably be the last person I'd be angry at mainly because she's so innocent. And also, no matter how hard I tried, i couldnt be angry about her but then again, i dont want to be.

She hasn't done anything wrong.

But ever since she went, i missed her like mad and dont get me wrong, i do like Keri, she is my friend but i wished that Zoe was back and worked with us again, we were the best team ever and worked well as a team.

I know that ive got to let go of the past with Zoe and carry on working with my team and fighting the bad guys but i will admit, I still miss her...

**I know, it wasnt much but i hope you liked it! Please rate and review!**


	3. The bad news

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, was busy and all that. Thanks to all those who reviewed, really appreciate it! Without further ado, here's the next chapter...**

Keri's P.O.V

Now, William Shakespeare was a very famous writer..."says Mrs King in English.

Blah, blah, blah.

I mean, please. I like school and all that (only because i get to miss most of it and be a spy) but english with Mrs King for a whole hour? Err, no thanks.

I look round to see what the others are doing. Aneisha was listening to Mrs King going on about Mr. Shakespeare but I could tell she wasn't really and was just doing it to please her auntie. Yeah that's right Mrs King is her auntie. Poor Neish.

Dan was sitting with his head on top of the table clearly bored and nearly falling asleep. He clearly wasn't interested in this topic either. I dont blame him.

And Tom, well I think you can guess. He was playing on his DS under the table with his headphones plugged in so noone could hear. I bet he wouldnt last a minute surviving lessons with Mrs King without his headphones and DS. No wait, a second.

I turn back towards the front and got my mirror out my pocket and checked my reflection. I get out my lipgloss and apply it to my lips then check my reflection again. Satisfied, I put the mirror and lipgloss back into my pocket and was just about to start doing the work Mrs King set us when suddenly my pencil started flashing and buzzing quietly. Just in time.

I look round at Aneisha who's pencil was flashing aswell and she snatched Toms DS out his hand.

"Hey!" he protested quietly. I nearly finished..." Aneisha showed him her pencil and finally he understood and got out his seat. I meanwhile grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him up and he woke up startled and saw his pencil flashing. Boys, I'll never understand them.

We run towards the caretakers cupboard and Aneisha put her thumb on the panel which pinged and we go inside. I pull the broom handle and we hurtle towards the secret MI9 base under the school, are clothes changing into spy gear on the way.

We go out the lift into the base and found Frank walking around the base and Stella sitting down trying to calm him with no success. He stopped short when he saw us.

"Frank, what's wrong?"Aneisha asked.

I looked at Tom and Dan quickly to see if they knew but they looked back at me, blankly. I guess they didnt either.

Frank sat down and looked at us and sat down. He seems to not know how to start and i notice he looked at Dan nervously for some reason. Dan just looks plain confused. So do me and Tom. Stella meanwhile stood up and began to speak.

"Team, we've got some good news and some...bad news"she says looking at us.

Me, Tom, Dan and Aneisha look at each other, instantly worried.

"What shall I start with?" says Stella.

"The bad news" we (the team) chorus.

Tom and Aneisha looked worried and Dan started pacing like Frank which i guess he does when he's nervous. I just stood there waiting for Stella, bracing myself for the news we were about to hear. Stella sighed when we chose the bad news and i guess she didnt want to tell us and whatever it was, was bad.

Frank also looked nervous too and glanced at Stella.

"Should I..?" he says to Stella. She nodded. Wow, she must really not want to tell us.

We look at him expectantly and I could see Dan beginning to chew his nails. I meanwhile, stood frozen just waiting and waiting for the news.

Frank took a deep breath in and looked at us.

"Team...Zoe's been kidnapped."

**I dont know if this chapter is good, seems a bit weird but oh well.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. No way

**Hey y'all! Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Sorry i havent updated in a long time, was stuck and had homework and all. Yeah, i know what your thinking, excuses, excuses. But here's the next chapter!**

**Keri's POV**

"WHAT!" Dan exclaimed, so loudly I thought that the school above us would crumble and fall down on top of us. Seriously, he was that loud. He began pacing up and down the base, shaking his head then finally stopped and looked at Frank and Stella.

I meanwhile stood frozen, shocked and so was Aneisha and Tom, looking mortified. Of course they were, Zoe was their friend and they knew her longest. But Zoe, my sister being kidnapped? I felt close to tears even if i personally didn't know Zoe. But she was my sister and fantastic from what I heard about her.

"When did this happen? How did it happen? Didn't MI9 know her whereabouts? Why couldn't they have stopped her being kidnapped!" he asked furiously, literally steaming with rage.

"Dan, calm down." said Stella efficient as always. "It happened only a few hours ago. And MI9 did know her whereabouts but we didn't expect her to be kidnapped that quickly, did we? And believe me, by the time MI9 went to where she was last, she was already kidnapped, presumably by Korps, , so how could we have stopped it?"

Dan seemed to have nothing to say to this so he sat down, still angry. Aneisha looked at me sympathetically and i guess she noticed i was feeling shocked and upset about Zoe being kidnapped. Of course she would notice though, it was her job.

But then i realised what Stella had said to Dan and i felt confused.

"Wait, when you said that you didn't expect her to be kidnapped that quickly does that mean that you already knew that she could be kidnapped?" I asked Stella.

Dan looked up and Tom and Aneisha looked at me as if they had just realised and looked at Frank and Stella confused too. I noticed that Stella and Frank looked at each other suddenly looking shifty.

"Frank...whats going on?" Tom said.

"Team...I think you'd better hear the good news first and then we'll explain whats going on" Frank said, looking at Stella.

I sat down on a chair, bracing myself yet again for another piece of news. We (the team) looked at Frank and Stella waiting for the news.

"Team," Stella said.

"MI9 think that we've found a way to defeat Korps once and for all."

* * *

Me, Tom, Dan and Aneisha looked at each other wide-eyed, unable to believe it. A way to finally defeat KORPS? So they could never hassle us again? It seemed too good to be true.

"Is this a joke?" said Tom. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed and found the question silly. But now, i was thinking the same thing. I mean KORPS defeated? Err, yeah, right.

"No." said Stella "MI9 have worked long hours, trying to find a way and now we've finally come up with one. Hopefully to stop them, once and for all..."

"What, seriously?" asked Aneisha.

Stella nodded.

"So, what is it then?"asked Dan. He still looked upset about Zoe but eager to know about what we could do to stop Korps once and for all.

"Well," Frank said, "As we already know, the mastermind has over 80 clones, 86 to be exact."

We nodded. Most unfortunately, I was one of those clones.

"Well, the way to destroy Korps would be to destroy the mastermind, first, right?"

We nod.

"We know it takes 3 seconds for the mastermind to be transferred into his perfect matching clone. But to be destroyed it would take years or might not even happen even though we've tried for ages. I mean, we thought we destroyed them before and now look, they're back stronger than ever. All we can ever do is delay them. But well, if you look at the cells in one of the clones body and in the masterminds DNA they're constantly aggressive toward each other for some unknown reason. But if we can get enough of those clone's cells against the masterminds own...well, there's a chance they might destroy him, once and for all."

I looked at her blankly and then at Dan and Aneisha who looked blankly at me. I got what Stella said but not exactly what she meant. However, i knew that Tom probably did so we looked over at him. But, for some reason he looked worried and astonished at what Frank had just said.

"Tom...whats up?" I asked him.

He looked at me but he looked almost, worried for me yet I had no idea why.

"Are you saying..." Tom asked Frank and Stella, "what i think your saying?"

Frank and Stella looked nervously at Tom and nodded.

Tom turned to look at us.

"So, the only way to destroy the mastermind is...to use his own clones against him."

No way.

* * *

I sat down on a chair unable to take it all in. So basically, my sisters been kidnapped and then MI9 found a way to destroy the mastermind and all of Korps but it meant that I, and a whole load of my sisters would have to do it, ourselves, and that's not to mention the risks that could occur if we actually did it. Great.

"What!" Aneisha exclaimed. "But that's crazy! What if they get seriously hurt or injured? How could it work?"

"We are aware of the risks that could occur if we do this but it is a way to destroy Korps!" Stella said. "Have you any idea how long we've been waiting for an opportunity like this?"

"What, for them to be hurt?" Aneisha said.

"No! To destroy Korps! Look, Keri I know how you feel about this but think about it! A chance where you can finally live in peace without worrying if the mastermind is going to get you. Do you want that?"

I looked Stella and considered it.

"Yes." I said.

"I do want a chance where I can live normally again. And i am aware f the risks that would happen when I agreed to this job but this is MI9 and we save the world right? And destroying the mastermind is definitely an example of that. So Im going to do whatever it is I have to do, to do this...even if it means I get hurt." I finished looking at them defiantly.

They looked back at me, proud, worried, determined.

"I get it now" Dan said quietly. "Why Zoe has been kidnapped, I mean. She's doing this too right? But Korps already knew, somehow, and kidnapped her so she cant do it. Right?"he looked at Frank and Stella, who nodded.

"And MI9 already knew but they didn't expect her to be kidnapped straight away. Yet, as much as I hate to admit it, Korps are always one step ahead."

I nodded, agreeing with Dan.

Aneisha came over next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Keri, I know how you're probably feeling about all this. But we'll all be with you no matter what and we'll definitely _wont_ let you get hurt. Right guys?" She said.

Dan and Tom nodded defiantly and I felt happy. Although I had a hard job ahead of me, I felt relieved to know that my friends stood by me and I smiled at them.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I nodded with Tom at Aneisha and Keri. No way would I let any of my friends get hurt.

I felt scared and worried for Keri and Zoe, angry and upset about Zoe being kidnapped, amazed at Keri's courage to defeat the mastermind, shocked at how he could be defeated and generally bemused about what was going on.

I mean, i came down to the base only to find out that Zoe was kidnapped. Again. By Korps. I mean, now that she isn't his ideal clone i thought that she would finally be safe from Korps! But it turned out she wasnt. Then I found out that there's a way to destroy the mastermind once and for all. But it means that Keri, and load of other clones would have to use their cells against him, somehow. Like that wasn't enough to take in on a Monday afternoon.

I look at Frank.

"So, where is Zoe?" I asked unable to mask the anger in my voice.

"We don't know" he answered sadly.

Tom went over to the laptop and began typing so quickly I thought his fingers would fall off.

"Zoe still had her pencil with her when she went" Tom said.

"She can't use it to contact us because it disabled when she reached America for some reason a few months ago. But the tracker will still work, hopefully." he said, still typing. " It should only take a few seconds to find it...and voila! It'll only show up for a few minutes though, at most because it hasnt been used for a long time."

Frank looked astonished.

He looked at the screen, which showed up an old factory which looked like it hadnt been used for a long time but I knew that inside it was a secret Korps building.

"That's only a few miles from here" said Aneisha. "We could reach there in no time!"

"I can pinpoint exactly where she is in Korps if i just copy the results before it goes away" Tom said.

I looked at Stella. She sighed.

"Ok Team. Get to the factory and try to get Zoe back. Tom will guide you through your headphones. Be careful. Keri, you'll have to stay behind with Tom as we cant risk you going to Korps without them kidnapping you too." she said, looking at her.

Keri nodded reluctantly.

"Good luck, guys" she said.

I smiled at her then looked at Aneisha.

"Mission on."

* * *

**Phew! This chapter took me forever to write! Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I was writing this in a rush. I know that there's not much adventure in this chapter but I promise that there will be in the next! I just had to get this one over and done with first. But anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review! xoxox**


End file.
